Shadowstalker
|-|Unturned 3= The Shadowstalker is a highly rare and experimental weapon called a railgun in Unturned found at Scorpion-7's laboratory. It uses Rails as ammunition and the gun itself spawns with the Shadowstalker Scope pre-attached by default. Acquirement Washington The Shadowstalker spawns near the UFO and inside Scorpion-7's indoor shooting range. Analysis Advantages *The Shadowstalker comes with a 6x scope, which is a one of a kind. *It has a long effective range. *It has the best hip-fire of any 5x2 weapon in the game, and becomes much more useful with a Bi-Pod and Tactical Laser. *It is able to kill a civilian zombie in one shot to any body part. *It has the ability to destroy most civilian vehicles in one shot, or two at the most. *While it has low durability, it is relatively cheap to repair (4 Scrap Metal and a blowtorch). Disadvantages *It loses 1 durability every time the weapon is fired, making it one of the least durable weapons in the game. *It is very rare and can only be found in Scorpion-7 and at the UFO north of Bellevue Golf Course. *It's size makes it a pain to carry around when not equipped. *It only fits one rail in the weapon at a time as it lacks a magazine, making it very poor at close range and when fighting multiple opponents. *It cannot use barrel attachments. *It is extremely loud, and will attract zombies from quite a distance. *The muzzle flash is extremely noticeable. *It's ammunition is rare, but can spawn at the UFO crash site and Scorpion-7 Laboratory. *It takes at least 2-3 shots to destroy a military-grade vehicle. History: Trivia *The Shadowstalker is the only fictional weapon in the game, meaning it has no specific real-life counterpart. **However, it highly resembles the Rorsch MK1 from Battlefield 4, because of its long-ranged default sight and the round it uses are identical. *Railguns exist in real life, however they are still in the experimental stage and have yet to be mounted on a vehicle of any sort, much less are they portable. *When fired, the character seems to pull an invisible bolt similar to bolt-action rifles. *It is the only weapon that comes with a default scope. *Despite the ammunition being called a "rail", railguns in real life don't actually fire rails. Rather, they use electromagnetic rails in order to magnetically launch a ferromagnetic projectile forward at extremely high speeds (around 2,400 to 3,500 meters per second, much faster than an ordinary bullet). |-|Gallery= Unturned 3 Railgun-Firstperson.png|The Shadowstalker in First-Person Railgun-Aiming.png|Aiming with the Shadowstalker Scope Railgun-Inspection.png|Inspecting the Shadowstalker Railgun-Reloading.png|Reloading the Shadowstalker Railgun-Model.png|Model of the Shadowstalker Railgun-Rails.png|The Shadowstalker's ammo, Rails Railgun-Scope.png|Shadowstalker with x6 Scope equipped Railgun-x7-Scope.png|Shadowstalker with a x7 Scope attached Railgun-16x-Scope.png|Shadowstalker with 16x Scope equipped Railgun-No-Scope.png|Shadowstalker with no Scope Railgun-Red-Dot.png|Shadowstalker with a Red Dot Sight attached Railgun-Red-Cobra.png|Shadowstalker with Red Cobra Sight attached Railgun-Red-Cross.png|Shadowstalker with Red Cross Scope equipped Railgun-Red-Halo.png|Shadowstalker with Red Halo Sight equipped Railgun-Red-Chervon.png|Shadowstalker with Red Chervon Scope attached candystalker.png|The Candy Cane Shadowstalker, the only Shadowstalker skin that isn't a free drop. Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Miscellaneous Ranged Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Items Category:Legendary Rarity